metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Road vehicle
A road vehicle is a vehicle designed to carry people or cargo on public roads and highways such as buses, cars, trucks, vans, motor homes, and motorcycles. They are normally utilized by civilians, and are rarely used by military factions. Car A car, also called an automobile, is a four-wheeled, self-powered motor vehicle, constructed principally for the transport of people rather than goods. It largely replaced the horse-drawn vehicle, although some cities such as New York City still utilize carriages in a limited capacity. Cars that are utilized for the specific purpose of ferrying people to multiple locations are referred to as taxicabs, taxis, or cabs. During the Big Shell Incident, various taxis ended up crushed by Arsenal Gear after Liquid Ocelot reprogrammed it to go on a collision course with Manhattan. A convertible is a type of automobile of various automotive bodies, which can convert from open air to enclosed, whether automatically or by hand. A limousine (or limo) is a type of luxury sedan or saloon car generally driven by a chauffeur and with a partition between the driver and the passenger compartment. Limousines often have a lengthened wheelbase. In 2018, because of N'mani's status as Prime Minister of his country, he rode in an armored limousine. It was because of it being armored that the occupants survived a crash caused by Desperado's ambush, including being flipped over by a blast from a Metal Gear RAY's plasma cannon. In addition, Raiden utilized a heavily modified convertible for his missions in Mexico and Denver, Colorado, being destroyed in the latter event. Van A van is a type of vehicle used to transport goods or people. They come in various varieties, and are sometimes synonymous with trucks and the like. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, a specialized van with communications equipment was utilized by Strangelove to input commands to Peace Walker. An ambulance is a type of vehicle used to transport sick or injured people to, from, or between places of treatment for an illness or injury, and in some instances will also provide out of hospital medical care to the patient. During the 1984 attack on the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital in Cyprus, Ishmael and Ahab made their escape in an ambulance, initially using it to ram the "Man on Fire," until a helicopter attack and roadblock caused it to crash. During the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014, the Paradise Lost Army utilized several black-colored full-size vans to escape the American PMC Raven Sword that was en route to their hideout. One of the vans carried the (believed) biomort of Big Boss, while the two others acted as decoys. In actuality, all three vans were intended to be decoys, and the supposed biomort in the van was in fact Solidus Snake's brain dead body. Bus A bus is a road vehicle designed to carry many passengers. Buses can have a capacity as high as 300 passengers. They come in various types, including midibuses, minibuses, single-decker buses, and double-decker buses. During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, the town on the San Hieronymo Peninsula contained at least one bus of Russian origin. The bus in question was the ZiS-154, which was part of the ZiS-line of buses (currently ZiL), named after Joseph Stalin after World War II, and was produced from 1946-1950. A bus also lay unused during the 2018 Abkhazian Coup, in the aftermath of Andrey Dolzaev taking control of the city of Sukhumi. Behind the scenes In the [[Metal Gear (NES)|Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear]], some traditional cars (including a convertible and a 1950s-era car) were added to the first floor of Building 1 and the front of Building 2, parked alongside military vehicles. This was only the case in the North American and European versions. During Solid Snake's monologue at the end of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, a horse-drawn carriage is briefly seen in the video montage of life in New York City. In addition, during development, Takashi Mizutani of the demo team, Yutaka Negishi of the stage team, and Tomokazu Fukushima of the script team had colored all the taxis that were crushed by Arsenal Gear white as revenge towards a particular cab driver who managed to scam them into paying extra when going sightseeing throughout New York City for inspiration for the game. However, this ended up cut alongside the scene itself due to the events of the September 11 terrorist attacks a few months before release.http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs2/production.html If the player fails to rescue the escaped prisoner in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes before he is executed, the soldier who shot him will mention waiting for the arrival of a "meat wagon" (an informal term for an ambulance or hearse).Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: Sorry I kept you waiting. // Delta 4: Yeah. Well, let's get on with it. // Marine 1: Right. All yours. // Delta 4: CP, this is Delta 4. Situation resolved. Returning to posts. Out. // Marine 1: Your men can return to your posts. I'll wait here until the meat wagon turns up. // Delta 4: Roger that. Gallery NES_ss-metal_gear.png|1950s style car in the North American NES version (left). Mg1nes_rowofjeeps.png|Convertible in the North American NES version (end of Jeep rows). Notes and references See also * Truck * Motorcycle * Light utility vehicle * Raiden's car Category:Land vehicles Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Rising